Jun Misugi
三杉淳 |image= Misugi_Japan.png|Olympic Misugi_FCTokyo.png|Tokyo Misugi_WY.png|U20 Misugi S2 (2018) 1.jpg|U16 |nationality=Japanese |birthday=June 23 |height =177 cm 174 cm (BWY) 169 cm (JBC, BF) 152 cm (KD) |weight =64 kg 59 kg (BWY) 57 kg (JBC, BF) 42 kg (KD) |blood_type=A |occupation= |position=Defender (BWY), (FC Tokyo) Midfielder (KD, BF, JBC, G23) |other_names=Young Noble of the Field; Ace of Glass |relationships=Misugi's parents Yayoi Aoba (girlfriend; fiancée) |first_appearance=''Captain Tsubasa'' (1981) chapter 15 "Now, it's the entire country!" |current_level_1=Olympic |current_team_1=Olympic Japan |current_level_2=Club |current_team_2=FC Tokyo |past_level_1=U-22 |past_team_1=U-22 Japan |past_level_2=Club |past_team_2=Bellmare Hiratsuka |past_level_3=U-20 |past_team_3=Japan Youth |past_level_4=U-16 |past_team_4=Japan Jr. |past_level_5=Middle school |past_team_5=Musashi middle school |past_level_6=Elementary school |past_team_6=Musashi FC }} Jun Misugi (三杉淳, Misugi Jun) is a major character in Captain Tsubasa, and is one of Japan's pivotal players. He is considered a "soccer genius", similar to Tsubasa Ozora. Description It was once said that if it wasn't for the heart disease that hampered his early career, Misugi would have become the best Japanese player of his generation, even better than Tsubasa himself. Misugi is strong-willed and dedicated besides being kind and clever; he has a keen perception that enables him to read the opposing team’s formation and tactics even when he is not playing on the field; not to mention his ability on how to control his opponent's movements. He wears the number "24" and "6" for Japan. In grade school, he wore the "14" jersey. History Kids' Dream arc Misugi was first presented as the very talented star of Musashi elementary school, but he had a heart disease, preventing him from playing a full match without endangering his life, a secret that was only known to Yayoi and the coach. He decided to play half a match against Hitachi FC when Hitachi came back to lead 2-1. Then, under his instructions, he managed to score the final goal to win 6-2 thumb|226px Misugi then decided to play full time in the elementary school tournament's semifinal against Nankatsu, eager to give it his all against Tsubasa, who found out that Tsubasa will go to Brazil after the tournament (but didn't know that Tsubasa can only go if he wins the tournament). His performance was stellar (although it almost brought him to the point of collapse), although in the end his team lost 5-4 in a comeback loss, where he crushed Tsubasa's spirits after putting the team 3-1 ahead. Despite his loss, Misugi was happy to have fought Tsubasa with all of himself, and he thanked Yayoi for her precious advices during the game, where he briefly blacked out and counldn't see, and decided not to give up on football, even if his heart condition stood in his way. Boys' Fight arc Misugi fought against his heart disease in rehabilitation with Yayoi for 2 years, and came back on the field for his last year of middle school (although he was still limited to playing for 30 minutes of a match), with the two of them eventually becoming close and beginning to date each other. Misugi wanted to have a rematch against Tsubasa again in the national tournament, however, he lost in the finals of the Tokyo prefecture tournament against Toho and Hyuga, and again being crippled by his illness; he expressed frustration at not being able to play and improve his skills like everyone else during these years. J Boys' Challenge arc Misugi was still offered a position of assistant coach in the All Japan Jr. Youth team, which he accepted, and his keen tactical sense was a precious addition to the team (for example, it was Misugi's idea to try to have Matsuyama play as a defender). He was also registered as a player in the International Jr. Youth tournament where he would serve well as a super substitute in the matches against Argentina and France. His heart condition prevented him from playing the final match, but he felt that his heart had become stronger. After the tournament, he decided to keep on playing football while studying medicine like the Brazilian player Sócrates. Battle of World Youth Misugi spent the next three years of High school without playing, only giving tactical advices to the All Japan Youth team for a friendly match against Netherlands Youth; this allowed him to fully recover from his heart disease, and he successfully took a selection test to be part of the All Japan Youth team. Having played like a midfielder before (inspired by the Dutch player Cruyff), given that there were many other talented players for that area of the field, he took the decision to play as a libero (like the Italian player Baresi). Enduring the harsh training of Gamo despite many years of inactivity, he perfected his comeback with a decisive equalizing goal against Thailand. During the second round of the Asian preliminaries, he was considered, with Matsuyama, as a reliable wall by Wakabayashi. His genius football sense allowed him to be the only one to understand and support Tsubasa in his Sky Dive Shoot against Mexico. Road to 2002 Prior to Road to 2002, Misugi joined Bellmare Hiratsuka, but later transfered to FC Tokyo, a J-League division 1 club. An all-round player, he was used by the team as a right midfielder. In a match against Consadole Sapporo led by Matsuyama, which ended in a tie, Misugi expressed his admiration at Matsuyama's shooting power, and the two renewed their friendly rivalry. Golden-23 / Rising Sun In Golden 23, he was selected in the Japanese Olympic team. Coach Kira put a lot of trust in Misugi as well as Misaki and Matsuyama (the "three Ms", as was called the ensemble), entrusting the team's balance to them in the Asian preliminaries. He believed that Misugi's calm discernment would be an important in Japan's qualification to the last round of the Asian preliminaries, belief vindicated by his performance. To be updated as series progresses. Techniques *''Main article: /Techniques/'' Trivia *He is named Andy Johnson in the Latin American dub, Julian Ross in the European dub and Mazen in the Arabic dub. *Like Pierre and Schester, Misugi is quite popular with the female spectators. *In some versions of the anime, Sanae did not know of Jun's heart condition before the game against Nankatsu SC, but in the 1983 and 2018 versions, she overheard Yayoi's plea for Tsubasa to go easy on Misugi, as she was initially jealous of her advances on Tsubasa. *As he tires from extended play, he would drop back to defensive midfielder or as far as a defender/libero role, even as far back as leaning against one post. *Jun's heart condition is likely to be left-ventricular hypertrophy, contributing him having an enlarged heart *In the 2018 anime, Misugi is depicted to be left-footed, although he is proficient to dribble and pass with both feet. Gallery |-|Color spread= Misugi Tsubasa (manga) 1.jpg Misugi Japan (Tecmo games) 1.jpg|Captain Tsubasa Tecmo Games |-|1983= Yayoi joking (KD).jpg Misugi - Jumping volley.jpg|Misugi's Jumping Volley (Musashi FC) Misugi - Musashi FC Overhead.jpg|Overhead (Musashi FC) Unknown-61.jpeg|Misugi holding his chest (1983) Unknown-60.jpeg|Misugi's return (1985) Misugi vs Hyuga (Toho).jpg|Misugi vs Hyuga Misugi - Sliding Tackle.jpg|Misugi vs Hyuga Yayoi Misugi ep77 (1983).jpg Misugi Katagiri (CT).jpg|Misugi and Katagiri Misugi Katagiri (CT) 2.jpg|Misugi and Katagiri Misugi Katagiri (CT) 3.jpg|Misugi and Yayoi |-|SCT, film= Tsubasa and Misugi Japan Jr (SCT).jpg|Tsubasa and Misugi Misugi (SCT).jpg|With Musashi jersey Middle_School_Teams.jpg|With Musashi jersey Misugi (SCT) 2.jpg|Misugi and Wakashimazu Misugi (SCT) 3.jpg|Misugi vs Argentina Jr. Misugi vs Schneider (Movie 2).jpg|Misugi vs Schneider Tsubasa and Misugi Combi.jpg|"New Golden Combi" Tsubasa Jun Taro Genzo - Japan Jr (1989 OVA).jpg|Tsubasa, Genzo, Misaki and Misugi |-|J= Iraq national football team ep1 (J) 0.jpg|Japan vs Iraq Iraq national football team ep1 (J) 1.jpg Misugi - CTJ.jpg|Misugi - Musashi FC (CTJ) Yayoi Misugi ep33 (J).jpeg|Misugi beginning his recovery Matsuyama Misugi ep36 (J).jpg|J Boys' Challenge arc Misugi Jun (Drive Shoot).jpg|Misugi's Drive Shot Misugi Drive Shot ep39 (J).jpg Misugi Drive Shot ep39 (J) 2.jpg Misugi Jun (Drive Shot).jpg Japan Youth (J) 3.jpg Minato Gamo (PSX) 3.jpg|Captain Tsubasa J: Get in the Tomorrow Japan Youth (J) 2.jpg Misugi Japan (J).jpg Misugi Matsuyama (PSX) 1.jpg|PSX story Minato Gamo ep40 (J) 1.jpg|Tsubasa cheering the whole Japan team Japan Youth (J).jpg Misugi Drive Shot ep42 (J).jpg|Misugi's Drive Shot Misugi Drive Shot ep42 (J) 2.jpg|Misugi beating Bunnag |-|2001= Misugi and Yayoi (2001).jpg|Yayoi & Misugi Yayoi and Jun 2002.png|As Assistant Coach (2001) Jun.jpg|As number 24 misugi.jpg|In Japan Jr. misugi01.jpg|In Japan Jr. |-|2018= Misugi ep13 (2018) 2.png Misugi ep13 (2018) 1.png Misugi ep15 (2018) 1.png Misugi Yayoi ep20 (2018) 1.jpg Misugi ep20 (2018) 3.jpg Misugi ep20 (2018) 1.jpg Misugi ep20 (2018) 2.jpg Misugi Tsubasa ep21 (2018) 2.jpg Tsubasa Misugi ep20 (2018).jpg Tsubasa Misugi ep22 (2018) 1.jpg|End of duel IMG 20180813 173309.jpg Screenshot 2018-08-28-18-38-02-69.png Screenshot 2018-07-31-18-12-55-50.png Screenshot 2018-06-19-06-12-46-76.png |-|2018 (2)= Musashi ep32 (2018) 1.jpg|Musashi middle school Misugi Wakashimazu ep32 (2018) 1.jpg|'Misugi' vs Wakashimazu Misugi Wakashimazu ep32 (2018) 2.jpg|Misugi's Jumping Volley Misugi Kojiro ep32 (2018) 1.jpg|Misugi's Sliding Tackle Misugi Takeshi ep32 (2018) 1.jpg|Misugi's ball keep and dribble Musashi ep33 (2018) 1.jpg |-|Artwork= Misugi_Musashi.png|Musashi middle school Musashi MS (DT).png Misugi FCTokyo.png|FC Tokyo Misugi Japan.png|Olympic Japan All_Japan_Jr_settei_(movie_4).jpg|Japan Jr. (1986) (Movie 4) Misugi_settei_(Movie_4).jpg|Misugi (Movie 4) |-|Manga= Misugi - Overhead Kick.jpg|Misugi's Overhead Kick (manga) Yayoi and Jun (recovering).jpg|Misugi recovered Misugi return - All Japan Jr.jpg|Super Substitute (Japan Jr.) Misugi ch12 (BWY) 1.jpg|Return to All Japan Youth Misugi - Drive Shot (BWJ).jpg|Misugi's Drive Shot Misugi Drive Shot (BWY).jpg|Misugi's Drive Shot Misugi Flying Drive Shot (RT).jpg|Misugi's Flying Drive Shot |-|Videogames= Characters (CT Zero) 1.png External links * at Japanese Wikipedia (Japanese) * at Italian Wikipedia (Italian) * at Captain Tsubasa DB (Japanese) * at Shinji's Captain Tsubasa fansite * at ''Captain Tsubasa: Dream Team'' database * at MyAnimeList * at AniDB * at Anime Characters Database * at Captain Tsubasa Stats * at Wikidata de:Jun Misugi es:Andy Johnson ja:三杉淳 Category:Captains Category:Defenders Category:Defensive midfielders Category:Midfielders Category:Coaches from Japan Category:Characters introduced in Kids' Dream arc Category:Players of Japanese football league Category:Players from Japan